The workshop has as major objectives the discussion and demonstration of newly developed technology in the area of viral oncology; the promotion of direct scientific exchange between research investigators and graduate students from the Mainland, Puerto Rico and Latin America; the enrichment of University of Puerto Rico faculty and graduate students' scientific background. Topics to be discussed include: structure and function of the animal cell; basic animal virology; viral oncogenesis: general properties, distribution and biological regulation of mammalian retroviruses; cell transformation and tumor production by DNA containing viruses: Adenoviruses, SV 40, Polyoma and Herpesviruses; prevention and treatment of viral disease: Antiviral chemotherapy and interferon inducers.